Envy
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Neville Longbottom is an envious boy. Oh, yes, envious is the right word. Surprising, isn't it? Who would imagine that Neville, that sweet, somewhat chubby boy, is envious? Oh, but he is. ONESHOT. Please review!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 6

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Seeker

Prompt: Write about a light character committing a sin of your choice. I chose to write about Neville Longbottom having envy.

Written for Percy Jackson Challenge: Calypso

Prompt: Write about someone helping someone else.

Written for If You Dare Challenge: 189. Alone

Written for Challenge Your Versatility: Write a Trio era fic.

Written for Drabble Club: maybe (word)

Written for Cinema Competition II: Ferris Bueller's Day Off

Prompt: Write about a friendship.

Written for Quidditch Pitch: envy (word)

* * *

Neville Longbottom is an envious boy. Oh, yes, envious is the right word. Surprising, isn't it? Who would imagine that Neville, that sweet, somewhat chubby boy, is envious?

Oh, but he is.

Neville Longbottom is envious of everyone. They have something that he never got to have. They have _parents._

Hermione Granger has parents. Ron Weasley has parents. Seamus Finnigan has parents. Lavender Brown has parents. Even effing Draco Malfoy has parents—though, they're not exactly the best. But that's beside the point. Everyone has parents!

Everyone except one, little boy. You know who he is. Yes, Harry Potter. Harry Potter didn't have parents.

Neville wonders if it makes Harry envious too. So he tries to ask him.

* * *

"Harry?" Neville calls out across the common room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron—the wonderful Golden Trio—are sitting in a corner together, laughing and talking.

That's another thing Neville's envious of. Friends. Everyone else has friends. But he doesn't. No one likes him. No one wants to be his friend. He's all alone.

Harry finally looks up and smiles at Neville. _It's forced,_ Neville tells himself. _He's only smiling so that I won't feel bad. He doesn't care._

"What is it, Neville?" Harry asks, walking over.

Neville's throat suddenly feels dry. "I need to talk to you." It comes out in a slight croak.

"Okay. What is it?" Harry sits down on the sofa.

 _No. I can't tell him now. I can't!_ Neville swallows the lump in his throat.

"Nevermind," Neville says, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I forgot what I was going to say." He expects Harry to roll his eyes, but he doesn't.

"Are you sure?" There is concern in Harry's voice, and he fixes those bright green eyes on him.

"You know how I forget everything," Neville says, attempting to sounds joking. "It's alright."

 _But it's not alright. And it never will be._

* * *

The second time Neville tries to ask Harry is in their second year.

 _I have to tell him this time,_ Neville thinks. _I can't wait anymore._

Harry and Neville are partners in Potions. "Let's put the two idiots together, shall we?" Snape had said. "I'm sure the result will be… exemplary." His voice was mocking as he glared at them with depthless black eyes.

Harry bends over the cauldron, the green fumes of the potions making his hair frizzy. Neville attempts to pull off the lacewing flies' wings carefully, but he ends up ruining them instead.

"Harry?" Neville whispers, hoping no one can hear him. His heart is pounding in his chest, telling him _no, no, no. Don't do it._

"Yeah?" Harry says without looking up. There is a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I need to ask you something."

Harry finally looks up. His gaze is weary and annoyed. "Look, mate, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have this potion explode, too. We'll talk after class."

"But—" Neville is cut off by a sharp voice.

"Stop talking and get to work, you nitwits!" Snape says, narrowing his eyes.

Harry bends over the cauldron again.

 _Another chance is lost._

* * *

The third time is in their fourth year.

Neville sees Harry standing alone in the corner. It seems like Parvati, his date, has long deserted him.

Ginny is off dancing with some Beauxbatons boy—though, she only did after Neville practically forced her to. Neville knows he will never be good enough for her. He will never be good enough for _anyone_.

That's one more thing Neville's envious of. Love. Everyone has someone who loves them, but he doesn't. Sure, he has his Gran, but he doubts she loves him; she always manages to find his faults.

 _No one loves him._

Harry Potter has love. The Weasleys have love—a whole lot of it. Even Pansy Parkinson has love!

Everyone has love except him.

Neville makes his way over to Harry and taps on his shoulder. Harry turns around, surprised.

"Oh. It's you."

To Neville, Harry just sounds like he's really disappointed? _Of course, he's disappointed. Why wouldn't he be, when it's just boring, old Neville?_

"Parvati left you?" Neville asks.

"Long time ago." Harry shrugs.

"Look, Harry, I need to talk to you." He hopes Harry doesn't hear the desperation in his voice.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Er… well…"

"What is it?"

"Ummmm…" Neville winces at how stupid he sounds.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. I _have_ to tell you now. I've waited long enough," he says softly.

"Wait, is this about Hermione?" Harry says. "Sorry, I think she's with Krum now."

Neville gapes at him. "What?"

"You… and Hermione?" It sounds more like a statement than a question.

"No! Hermione… I don't know where you got that idea!"

Harry turns red. "Oh. So, what is it you want to talk about?"

 _I have to tell him now. No more waiting._ "Are you ever envious of everyone else?" he blurts out. He waits for Harry's answer with bated breath.

Harry looks taken back. "What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"I mean, everyone else has parents. But you don't." Neville's words are so blunt. "Are you envious of them?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Neville swallowed. "Harry… I don't have parents either."

Harry nearly jumps. Neville can see the shock in his eyes. "You never told us."

"I didn't want to. I was ashamed."

"What happened to them?" Harry whispers.

"During… the last time that You-Know-Who… well, you know… a Death Eater tortured them until they lost their minds. They're… they're in St. Mungo's now." Tears are brimming Neville's eyes, and he wipes them away hastily.

"I'm sorry."

Neville shrugs. "I… I never really knew them anyway," he says.

"So, this is why you asked me?"

"Yes," he says, bowing his head.

"I'm envious," Harry says simply, and Neville looked back up at him. "I'm jealous that everyone else has what I don't have. I'm jealous of the people who have someone waiting for them back home," he continues.

Neville stares at him. "You are?"

"Of course I am, Neville. It hurts me to see everyone else having that happy life with their parents when I've only got an aunt and uncle who, on a good day try to pretend I'm not even there, and on a bad day..." Harry stops.

Neville nods slowly. "Thanks, Harry," he says, even though it sounds strange to thank him.

"But, Neville," Harry says, looking at him, "I still care for the people who do have parents. They're my new family. Maybe you need one, too." His last words are spoken so softly.

Neville doesn't know what to say to this. Make a new family? He isn't sure exactly what it means.

"You think about it, Neville," Harry says, "and maybe you can talk to me about it."

Neville nods again, not sure what to say except: "I'll try."

Harry grins and pats Neville on the shoulder. "I've got to get out of here, mate," he says. "You want to go back to the common room?"

Neville smiles back, somewhat uncomfortably, and nods. So this is what it feels like to have a friend.

 _And, for once, Neville doesn't feel guilty about his envy. For the first time, he shares it with someone else, and maybe… Maybe one day he can let it go._


End file.
